Talk:Vault of Glass
Guide I recently posted this guide for Atheon on the Destiny forums and someone recommended I submitted it to a wiki, so here I am. anywho, it's a bit more indepth than yours, and was written quickly so could be cleaned up a bit. Break your group into 2 teams. Its very important that 3 people specialize in portals and the other 3 specialize in gatekeeping. Portal Team: This team need insane teamwork, so you'll want people with mics on this team if at all possible. When not in a portal, they should be helping to dps the boss down and heading to the back the room (where you start). The furthest 3 players from the boss when he opens the timestream will be the portal team, so you can control who goes. 1 person on this team should be designated as the shield bearer, and pick up the relic and call out which portal to open (Red/Mars or Green/Venus) ASAP. Inside the portal they are responsible for meleeing down the enemies and cleansing the other 2 people in the portal team. This player must also be extremely careful, because if they die once it pretty much means you will wipe. Even if someone else picks up the relic, the cleanse starts a new cd. The other two are oracle hunters, they start of throwing their grenade and super at the minions (we used 2 hunters with a golden gun) that spawn and then focusing down the oracles in the order they appear. They need to stay next to eachother so that 1 cleansing will cover both of them, and if you're screen is going black calmly call out for a cleansing. Sometimes you will not be able to kill all the minions in the portal before too many oracles spawn. If this happens, call out for a rush and run by the remaining enemies while strafing down the oracles as they spawn. Once you've killed all of the oracles the entire team receives a buff, go through the portal. The shield bearer has to be the last one through, and everyone should walk though (running or jumping will not work and you will still be in venus/mars). You will need 1 more cleanse after going through the portal. The buff makes supers and grenades have .5 second cd and you deal much more damage. I found grenades to be the most effective with 1-2 shots between throws to maximize dps. When the buff runs out, he will send you back through the timestream so you will need to return to the back first. The shieldbearer should launch the super as it does pretty good damage and resets quickly thanks to the buff. Gatekeeper Team: Their main tasks are to ensure the portal is up as soon as possible, and to kill and supplicants that are near the portal (nothing worse than portal team coming back straight into and exploding supplicant and wiping). As soon as the shieldbearer calls out which side they're in, open the respective portal (red/mars is left, green/venus is right iirc) and make sure all nearby supplicants are dead. We found that standing on top of things prevents the supplicants from exploding on you, but they will still shoot you. When the supplicants are dead and portal is open, return to dpsing the boss. This is a battle against time so every hit counts. After he enrages, he will spawn many more supplicants, making a wipe much more likely, so try to finish as quickly as possible. Servantrider (talk) 13:18, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :Instead of using either this guide or the one currently on the article, would you be willing to edit the article to include your information? That way, we can have the best of both. -- Vektor0 (talk) 13:31, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :I'll do that now Servantrider (talk) 13:41, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if anyone has ran into this, what appears to be, glitch. On my teams 6th attempt on the final boss, it teleported all six of us. Three to one side portal, and the other three to the other portal. Regardless of our locations(Two where at one portal activation spot, one at the other, the other tree on the back wall). We all immedietly died. Just thought it was worth mentioning. 12:52, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism This page has a bad case of it, thanks 71.174.18.138.--Aspari, Incorporated. (talk) 23:53, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :Taken care of. Thanks! -- Vektor0 (talk) 00:08, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Why was my rewrite of the Confluxes section reverted? The current text is missing specifics and doesn't accurately reflect the gameplay. Haveblue7 (talk) 20:14, December 11, 2014 (UTC)